Justice League Initiative
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Based on LOT and The Avengers movie. Vandal Savage has traveled back in time with a plan to end the human race. The Time Council have charged Rip Hunter with assembling the world's greatest heroes in an attempt to stop him. But this team has issues, lots of issues. Can they come together to stop Savage or are we doomed?
1. Gathering a team

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse.**

 **So, this story is partially based on the premise of Legends of tomorrow and partially based on the plot of the movie Marvel's Avengers, which is not necessary at all to watch to understand. While the categories are listed as Flash and Arrow, this will include characters from all four DC shows. For the timeline, for Flash and Arrow, it takes place after 4x15/2x15. For Supergirl, it doesn't take place in any specific timeline but would probably take place somewhere around 1x10.**

 **If this looks weird, I apologize, I am having difficulties with my Document Manager and so I had to copy and paste this.**

Unspecified place in time and space

Rip Hunter, Time Master, stood before the Time Council, pleading his case. Vandal Savage, an immortal madman who has existed almost since the dawn of time, had traveled back in time to the twenty-first century in a plan to conquer the human race. There was only one option; the trouble was convincing the Time Council.

"Please, you must realize it is our only option!" Rip pleaded.

"With all due respect Master Hunter, I do not believe the situation is that serious." One council member, an old man with balding hair and green eyes, said snidely.

"It is that serious! I have looked at the timeline and if we do not act now, the human race will be plunged into extinction! Please, we must do something now before all hope is lost!" Rip said passionately.

"See here, Master Hunter." That same councilman snarled.

"Enough," the head of the council interrupted before this could go on any further, "Master Hunter is right."

"But!" the time master began but fell silent at the head councilman's look.

"Master Hunter, you are in charge. The fate of time, the world, and the very universe is in your hands. Enact the Justice League initiative." The head councilman ordered.

Star City, 2016, Earth 1

Night

Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, master archer, mayoral candidate, was at work. That is to say, beating the crap out of street thugs. It took no effort at all. Green Arrow stood above them as they lay out on their backs, groaning in pain, if they were even conscious.

"So anyone else want to go?" Green Arrow asked to groans of pain.

Hearing a strange sound that he had never heard before, Green Arrow looked up, where the sound was coming from. A silver, flying, thing was hovering right above him. There was a giant flash of light and then it flew off. If any of the thugs had been conscious or able to look up at that point, they would have seen that the archer had disappeared.

Central City, Earth one

Night

Barry Allen, The Flash, Speedster, CSI forensics, owner of Star Labs, was doing what he did best. Taking down Metahumans. Running around in a circle so that they couldn't catch him, Flash suddenly sped over and with one precise punch, knocked out this week's Meta. Slowing to a stop, Flash put a hand to his built in comms unit.

"Okay, I've got 'em, I'm, on my way back." Flash said before he looked up.

His jaw dropped as he saw what looked like a space ship hovering above him. He should probably be scared or worried but the scientist in him was too awe-struck.

"Cisco, you're not gonna believe this." Flash said before a blinding light consumed him and he vanished once it did.

Tibet, Earth one

Later

Sara Lance, The former Canary, former League of assassins member. Also former deceased. She was walking out of a bar when her senses altered her to danger. She looked around her to see nothing looked up in the sky. Sara was caught off guard by the huge thing in the sky before a flash of light blinded her.

Small town outside of Star City, Earth one

Later

Ray Palmer, The Atom, genius inventor, former CEO of Palmer Tech, was making his way to his car when his hair stood on end. Ray looked up into the sky and was stunned by the space ship in the sky.

"What on Earth?" Ray wondered before he was consumed by a white light.

National City, Earth four

Night

Kara Zor-El/Danvers, Supergirl, Kryptonian, last daughter of Krypton, was flying home after a long day, both at Cat CO. and at The DEO, when her super hearing picked up something. She looked up to see a space ship flying above her, although it was not one that she had ever seen. It was not Kryptonian, she could tell you that. Supergirl was about to investigate whatever this was when a flash of bright light seemed to consume her.

Outside the DEO, Earth four

A little later

J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw, Martian Manhunter, last son of Mars, head of the DEO, was on his way home after exiting the base was he heard something hovering above him. J'onn looked up to see a space ship unlike anything he had ever seen.

"What in the name of Mars?" He wondered before he was consumed by the light.

Somewhere on an unnumbered Earth

Later

The six heroes groaned as they regained consciousness. They started to sit up as they become aware of their surroundings, all of them realizing they were in a desert. The six of them started to sit up, looking over at the people around them. Some they recognized, others were complete mysteries.

"Who are you people?" Supergirl demanded as she looked at them, all unfamiliar to her save Hank.

"Funny, I think I was just about to ask you the same question." Flash said as he eyed the blonde girl.

"I'm Supergirl." She said as if that was all the explanation she needed.

"What's a Supergirl?" Ray asked confused.

"You know, Supergirl, Superman's cousin?" Supergirl said only for the others to look more confused.

"Super…man?" Sara said sounding like she trying not to laugh.

"Wait, you don't know who I am? How about him?" Flash asked as he pointed at Green Arrow.

"Should we?" Hank asked curiously.

"Oh my god…I think we may be on the wrong earth." Flash told his friends.

"Wrong earth?" Green Arrow demanded.

"Let's just say I've had some experiences with this stuff lately. The multiverse theory? Yeah, a bit more than a theory." Flash explained as he saw everyone's eyes light up with understanding.

"So…which earth are we on?" Hank asked confused.

"Not one any of you have ever been to." Everyone turned to see a blonde/light brown haired man with a goatee in a trench coat standing a few feet from them.

"Who are you?" Green Arrow demanded as they all stood up.

"I'm Rip Hunter, I'm from east London. Oh, and the future." Rip sad as they noticed the space ship behind him, the very thing that they had seen before they had ended up here.

"Let's pretend for a minute that we believe you, what's going on?" Ray demanded.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but you need to listen to me very carefully. Your worlds are in danger and if we don't act now, together, the human race will soon cease to exist." Rip said gravely.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. The mission

**I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

 **So, thank you all for the responses. I'll try and update soon.**

Desert on an Unknown Earth

Night

"Define danger." Hank demanded.

"Vandal Savage, an immortal madman, has traveled back from almost two centuries from your times, and plans to exterminate the human race." Rip explained and you could hear a pin drop with the silence that stretched between them.

"Savage, didn't we turn him into a pile of dust?" Flash asked as he turned to Green Arrow.

"I thought so." Green Arrow agreed.

"You did, but a man named Malcolm Merlyn saw to it that Savage was revived." Rip explained and stopped as Green narrow growled.

"Someone remind me to have a talk with Malcolm when all this is over. Now, you were saying something about a plan to eradicate the human race." Green Arrow said pointedly.

"I am not quite sure of what it is, but...well, if he succeeds; this is Star City on your earth in six months." Rip said as a hologram appeared behind him.

Oliver, Sara, and Ray stared in stunned horror at the remains of their home. It was a city of ruins, building were crumbled into dust, skeletons littered the street, the wilderness had started to take over again without humanity to keep it tame, and a statue of someone was over turned. It was like something out of a horror film. The others also stared, shock and horror on their faces. The hologram vanished and Rip cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I hope that you all realize the severity of the situation at hand. Alone, none of you can stop him, but together, as a team, you stand a chance. I realize that you all come from different worlds, some of you quite literally, but if we don't work together, all hope is lost." Rip told them passionately.

"I don't trust you," Green Arrow said bluntly, "but if there's even a small chance that what you're saying is true, then I'm in."

"I don't trust you either, but Star City is my home. I won't let some psychopath destroy it." Sara said firmly.

"I became The Flash so I could help people…well, and because I was struck by lightning," Flash mused before getting back on topic, "besides, looks like you could use all the help you can get."

"I'll go." Ray said simply.

"I saw one home word destroyed before my very eyes; I won't see another, even if this isn't my earth." Kara said determinedly.

"I refuse to stand by and let innocent people die." Hank said firmly.

"Then I guess it's settled then," Rip said as he turned towards the ship, "welcome aboard the Waveridder."

Waveridder

Moments later

"Whoa." Barry breathed as he looked around, awestruck by the sight in front of him.

"It's not Kryptonian, but it's impressive." Kara admitted as she looked around.

"So, what's our plan?" Ray asked as he looked over at Rip.

"Gideon." Rip stated.

"According to the time line, Vandal Savage is currently attending a charity auction in New York City held by Stagg Industries." A robotic, female voice suddenly echoed throughout the room.

"Wait, Gideon?" Barry asked as he looked around.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Mr. Allen." Gideon told him.

"You know this thing?" Oliver asked as he looked over at Barry.

"I created her…or I guess I will create her." Barry explained.

"Everyone strap in, I would not advise you to be standing when we take off." Rip said as he walked over to the pilot's chair.

Taking the hint, they all did what they were told. Oliver, Sara, and Ray sat on one side of the six chairs present while Barry, Kara, and Hank sat down across from them. Suddenly, the ship lurched forward into the air as a vortex opened up. The ship flew right into the vortex and the hole in time and space closed momentarily afterwards.

Central City, Star Labs

Same time

"What do you mean, Barry's missing?" Joe demanded as he and Iris faced Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin.

"Take a look, see for yourself." Cisco said as he went to his computer and brought up a video on the big screen.

The group watched as Barry dealt with a Metahuman before looking up in the sky. Joe and Iris watched, god smacked, as a large, silver space came out of the sky and Barry vanished in a bright light before the space ship flew off into a vortex.

"So…Barry was abducted by what, aliens?" Iris said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, but it's not just Barry. Take a look at this footage from Star City." Cisco said as he brought up more footage.

They watched as the Green Arrow took down some common street thugs quiet easily. Joe was about to demand what this had to do with his son when Green Arrow looked up. The same space ship that had taken Barry was there in the sky. And just like with Barry, Green Arrow vanished in a bright light before the space ship flew into a vortex.

"The time stamp from the traffic cams that picked this up says that this took place a few minutes before Barry was taken." Cisco said as he cut the feed.

"Cisco, I think we need to call our friends in Star City." Joe said after a moment.

 **So, sorry that this is so short, but next chapter should be longer now that I have a better idea where I'm going with this. Please leave any thought s or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Going after Savage

**Disclaimer: I do own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

 **Before anyone tells me that I made Savage too powerful or am building him up to be too powerful, I am basing Savage's abilities on his appearance in Flash only so he is not weighed down by Arrow's soap operaness or Legends shakiness. Before anyone hates on me for the legends slam, let's all admit that Legends was sort of a mixed bag.**

The Waveridder, Earth one

Night

After landing the Waveridder in a place where no one would be able to locate it, Rip rose from his seat. Facing his team, he saw Kara and Hank rising from their seats but all three of them frowned at the state of their Earth one companions. All four of them looked like they were going to be sick; Ray looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yes, I probably should have mentioned that nausea can be a side effect of your first trip in a time ship. It should pass momentarily." Rip said awkwardly.

"How come they aren't affected?" Barry asked weakly as he gestured to Kara and Hank.

"Their Kryptonian and Martian biology allows them to be unaffected," Rip explained before going into mission mode, "the nausea should pass in ten minutes or so. We will wait and then we move out."

Star Labs

Later

"Okay they're on their way." Caitlin said as she hung up the phone.

"So…does anyone have any idea why aliens would want to kidnap Barry and Oliver?" Joe asked curiously.

"I'm not so such it's just them," Cisco said as he typed at his computer, "I've been searching for any information on this ship we saw in the video, it's shown up two more times. Once in a town outside Star City to abduct Ray Palmer and once in Tibet to abduct Laurel's sister Sara. I think its targeting heroes."

"The question we need to ask is not what, but why." Harry told them and they were all silent as they thought this over.

New York

Later

" _Is everyone in position?_ " Rip asked over the mental link J'onn had set up, a better alternative than Comms.

" _In position._ " J'onn said from his place, having shaped shifted into a security guard standing with his unit inside the mansion.

" _In position._ " Barry said from his place, posing as a security guard in a separate unit.

" _In position._ " Green Arrow said from where he was perched in a secluded area on the balcony on the top floor, an arrow notched as he searched for Savage.

" _Sara and I are in position._ " Ray said as he and Sara walked in playing their part, Ray Palmer and his date attending the charity auction.

" _One question: why do I get stuck with guard duty?_ " Supergirl asked as she stood over the bound, unconscious guards that Barry and J'onn had impersonated.

" _Because this part of the mission requires stealth Kara, something that isn't exactly your strong suit._ " J'onn pointed out.

" _Enough talking, is there any sign of Savage_?" Rip asked impatiently.

" _Not yet_." Barry, Green Arrow, and J'onn answered simultaneously.

"Ray!" A gorgeous blonde woman rushed over to Ray and Sara.

" _We're running into a hold up guys._ " Sara said as Ray flashed his most charming smile.

"Sapphire good to see you again." Ray said smoothly.

"You as well. And who is your lovely companion?" Sapphire asked as she looked over at Sara.

"Nyssa Diggle," Sara gave the chosen name they had agreed upon for this mission, "and you are?"

"This is Sapphire Stagg, we're old friends. I was sorry to hear about your father." Ray turned to address his old friend.

"he lived a long life, I only wish I knew who killed him," Sapphire's tone briefly saddened before it returned to normal, "come, there is someone you must meet Ray!"

Ray and Sara allowed Sapphire to lead them through the crowd of people. Sara took the opportunity to scan the crowd for Savage but he was nowhere to be found. Sapphire led them over to a man who had his back to them, so all they could see of him at first was that he had smooth, black hair that went down to his shoulders. He turned around and Ray and Sara's blood ran cold.

" _Red alert, we have eyes on Savage, red alert!_ " Ray shouted over the mental link.

"Ray, this is my new business partner, Vandal Savage." Sapphire introduced, unaware of the dangerous man Savage was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Palmer; Sapphire has told me great things about you." Savage said as he held out his hand for Ray to take.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Savage." Ray said smoothly, taking Savages hand even as he tried to quell his rage at Savage manipulating his old friend.

" _Okay, what do we do? We can't do anything with Savage in front of all these people?_ "Ray asked as he and Sara started a conversation.

" _I have an idea,_ " Barry said as he looked up at the giant chandler near where Oliver was stationed, " _Kara, how good is your control over your heat vision?_ "

Star Labs

Same time

"So, my brother, Barry, Ray Palmer, and Sara have been abducted by aliens?" Thea asked skeptically as she and the rest of Team Arrow stared at Team Flash with incredulous looks on their faces.

"We're not sold on the alien theory, but it's the best we've got right now. All we know for sure is that the four of them were all captured by what looks like a silver space ship." Caitlin explained.

"So how do we find them?" Felicity inquired.

"We're working on it. Don't worry Felicity, we'll get Oliver back." Cisco assures her and Felicity squirms.

"Um, Oliver and I kind of…broke up." Felicity admitted awkwardly.

Team Flash turned to her stunned. As did Diggle, Laurel, and Thea, this being the first they had heard about it.

"What, why?" Caitlin asked stunned.

"He kept a secret from me." Felicity said vaguely.

"Wait, are you kidding me? You broke up with Ollie because he didn't tell you about William, even though Samantha told him he couldn't tell anyone about William if he wanted a relationship with him?" Thea demanded, angry on her brother's behalf.

"You would rather he not have a relationship with his son than have him lie to you?" Laurel asked, also angry on Oliver's behalf.

"Well…when you say it like that I sound like a bitch." Felicity shifted as everyone stared at her.

"Ms. Smoak, I'm not certain there's a version of that story where you don't." Harry told her bluntly.

New York

Later

Ray and Sara were having a conversation with Sapphire and Savage when one of the lights on the chandler above blew up, temporarily blinding everyone. While everyone else was blinded, Barry raced down to the ground floor and grabbed Savage, racing off with him before anyone noticed.

Savage was thrown onto the ground, his vision blurry for a second before it refocused. Savage stood up and smirked at Barry.

"Barry Allen, The Flash. It's been a few centuries since you and I have crossed paths," Savage drawled, "the Time Council must have charged you with capturing me. But do they really think you can stop me alone?"

"Who said he's alone?" Savage turned around and saw Green Arrow, flanked by a blonde woman dressed in a blue suit, red cape, with a strange symbol on her chest and a tall, green humanoid with red eyes.

"Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and the Martian Manhunter. So the Time Council has enacted the Justice League initiative." Savage mused.

Barry twirled around for a moment in Super speed and, when he was done, The Flash stood before them. Green Arrow notched an arrow and aimed at Savage as Supergirl and Martian Manhunter lunged for Savage. Savage pulled out two knives and threw them at Supergirl and J'onn. J'onn caught his knife while Supergirl just batted hers away with the back of her hand and the pair continued their assault. Savage smirked before raising his hands and the two aliens suddenly found themselves pushed back and into the side of a building. As they lost consciousness, Green Arrow fired at Savage. Savage reached out and easily caught the arrow.

"Have you learned so little from out last encounter?" Savage asked sarcastically.

Green Arrow smirked at him. Savage barely had time to ponder this before the arrow in his hand exploded. As Savage fell on his back, momentarily stunned by what had happened, Green Arrow looked over at Flash.

"Lightning." Was all he said.

Immediately understanding, The Flash took off at super speed. As Savage got to his feet, he narrowed his eyes in confusion as The Flash suddenly ran around him in a circle. As Flash built up an electric charge, Kara regained consciousness. She didn't see Flash running around Savage, all she saw was Savage. As her eyes flashed blue, Green Arrow looked over at her and immediately knew what she was planning.

"Kara no!" Green Arrow cried out but it was too late.

Kara shot off her heat vision and it hit Flash in the leg. Crying out in pain, Flash lost his footing and fell onto the ground. As Flash rolled onto the ground, incapacitated, Kara realized what she had done. Savage smirked in amusement.

"Your team…needs work." Savage assessed.

Savage suddenly whirled around and caught a knife, stopping it inches from his face. Sara took out two more knives and tossed them both at him. Savage threw the knife in his hand aside and took out an old, Chinese fan, using it to deflect the knives. Green Arrow fired an arrow as Sara took out her baton. With a wave of his hand, Savage sent the arrow back at Green Arrow. He jumped out of the way as Sara went at Savage with her baton but Savage grabbed her arm and threw her towards Green Arrow. Green Arrow quickly caught her in midair before she jumped to her feet. Green Arrow fired arrow after arrow at Savage while Sara threw multiple knives at him. Savage took out a second fan and deflected them all.

"Do you really expect to stop me this way?" Savage asked amused.

"We're not trying to stop you." Sara said.

"We're trying to stall you." Green Arrow finished.

Savage frowned in confused when, suddenly, a blue laser beam struck him in the chest. Savage was throw back, landing on his back, unconscious. The Atom flew down and landed next to Sara and Green Arrow.

"Looks like we won!" He said cheerfully.

"Amazingly, yes." Green Arrow muttered as he looked from Flash's unmoving form to J'onn's unconscious one.

The Waveridder

Later

"You could have gotten Barry killed." Oliver snapped at Kara as they waited on Rip.

"I admit that was a mistake, but he'll be fine." Kara said defensively.

"Because he's a Metahuman who heals and was wearing a protective suit! But what if he wasn't? I realize you're used to working on your own, but you're part of a team now. You can't just rush in like that." Oliver told her sagely.

"You don't even know me. You're not my father, you can't tell me what I can or can't do!" Kara snapped, storming off, not noticing the gutted look on Oliver's face.

Star Labs

Later

"Hey, I got something!" Cisco called over.

"What is it?" Diggle asked as everyone rushed over.

"Okay, these are the images from a Stagg industries Charity auction from a few hours ago. Look at the screen." Cisco brought up an image on the big screens.

"Barry." Caitlin gasped as she saw her friend in a suit next to other men in suits.

"Best I can tell, Barry's acting as some security detail. And here's another thing." Cisco said as the image changed to a balcony with a blurred, dark image.

"Um, Ramon, that could be anything." Harry pointed out.

"At first glance, but then I run it through this new program," Cisco said and the image became clearer, "who does it look like now?"

"Oliver." Laurel stared at the image of her friend in his suit.

"And here's an image of Ray and Sara at the party. But I think what will really interest you is who they're talking to." Cisco brought up the image on the screen.

"My god?." Diggle gasped.

"Is that…" Laurel trailed off.

"What is it?" Iris asked confused.

"Vandal Savage." Thea said slowly, dazed.

"Wait, I thought you guys, Oliver, Barry, Kendra, and Carter turned him into a pile of dust." Caitlin said confused.

"We did." Diggle said softly and everyone quieted.

The Wave ridder

Same time

"Hey, are you okay?" Sara aske d as she walked up to Oliver leaning against a wall.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Oliver asked.

"I saw the look on your face after your fight with Kara. What's wrong Ollie?" Sara asked concerned.

"…I have a son." Oliver finally admitted.

"What?" Sara asked sure she had misheard him.

"It's complicated, but I have a son. His mother wouldn't let me see him unless I agreed to keep him a secret from everyone. Damien Darhk found out and kidnapped him. We got him back, but I had to send him away to keep him safe." Oliver said as he fought the tears.

"I'm sorry Ollie," Sara said as she leaned down and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "how's Felicity take this?"

"She broke up with me." Oliver admitted and Sara was quiet for a minute.

"What a bitch," Sara said and Oliver looked at her surprised and slightly grateful, "how can she be mad at you for wanting a relationship with your son, even if that meant not telling her?"

"Thanks." Oliver laughed lightly.

"For what?" Sara asked confused.

"For having my back." Oliver told her.

"No problem. Honestly though, you seem…different. And not in a good way." Sara looked at him confused.

"I just…I feel lost Sara." Oliver admitted.

"You've forgotten who you are," Sara told him and he looked at her confused, "you've spent two years trying to be someone you're not and it's taking its toll on you."

"If I've forgotten…then remind me." Oliver asked pleadingly.

"I can't do that, only you can. And I know you will," Sara kissed him on his check and turned to leave him alone before she hesitated, "do you ever…wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone back to the League? What would have happened between us?"

"All the time." Oliver admitted.

"Me to." Sara said as she started to walk away.

"Sara," Oliver called out and she looked over her shoulder, "the fight with Savage, did it seem…"

"Easy?" yeah, it was too easy." Sara said as she turned back around to face him.

"He put up a decent fight, but that's all it was , a decent fight. He was holding back." Oliver mused.

"He let us capture him, he wants to be here. But why?" Sara wondered and they both quieted as they thought about it.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Savage's agenda

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

The Waveridder

Morning

"So how'd everyone sleep?" Ray asked cheerfully as the team, minus Barry, met in the control room.

"Not bad considering we have the guy trying to destroy the world." Hank said dryly.

"Hey, where's Barry?" Ray asked as he noticed the speedster's absence.

"I don't know. I went to his room to apologize for yesterday but he wasn't there." Kara explained.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to see Barry walk in carrying three rectangular, carb board boxes, "I brought donuts!"

"How'd you even get out of the Waveridder without us noticing?" Oliver asked confused as Ray and Hank helped Barry with the boxes.

"I have super speed. I ran into town, looking for something we could have for breakfast. I was gone five minutes," Barry said as he took out a glazed donut and took a bite, "so any word on Savage?"

"No, Rip's on his way to talk to him now." Sara said as she picked up a donut.

Savage was sitting on the bed in his cell when he heard someone approach. Savage smirked as Rip Hunter walked in front of the glass door.

"Ah, Rip Hunter. The last time I saw you was when the Time Masters first attempted to stop me. You weren't even a man then and now look at you, forming the Justice League. But do you honestly believe that these lost people can stop me? Just how desperate are you?" Savage demanded.

"You break the laws of the Time Masters, travel back in time illegally, and plan to enact a plan that will lead to the extinction of the human race. You have made me very desperate." Rip spat at him.

"And you plan to get me to divulge my plan…how?" Savage asked condescendingly.

"I cannot kill you, but I can make you wish you had died," Rip said darkly, "Gideon, defense mechanism twenty-seven on cell zero-zero-five."

Rip walked away as a gas began to fill Savage's prison. Savage was not all that concerned, as he could not die. That was, of course, until he felt a burning sensation on his arm. Savage looked down to see a burn spreading on his arm. Soon enough, the burns began to appear all over his skin. He tried not to, but Savage couldn't contain his screams of agony.

Star Labs

Later

"We gotta find them, soon. I can't cover for Barry at work forever." Joe announced.

"And I called in sick today, but that won't always work. Want to find Ollie and my sister as much as any off you, but we can't sacrifice our entire lives to finding them. They wouldn't want that." Laurel said reasonably.

"I don't think we have to," Cisco said as he pulled up something on the screen.

Everyone turned to the screen to see a map of New York. But it was in three dimensional form and everyone saw a yellow line on the screen. As everyone stared at the screen in confusion, Cisco started to explain.

"You see that yellow line? That's a little something I like to call Speed Force X. it's the energy Barry gives off when he runs. And this trail is fresh, maybe only a few hours old." Cisco explained excitably.

"So Barry's in new York. And maybe the others are to." Iris said optimistically.

"I don't know about that," Harry's voice brought everyone back down to earth, "Barry is faster than sound. He could have run there and back to wherever he and the others are in minutes."

"Well then I can just follow Barry's energy trail. It should lead us right to him and hopefully the others." Cisco said as he got to work.

The Waveridder

Same time

"Man, these are really good donuts, don't you think?" Barry said after swallowing a bit.

"After a two year diet of fish, birds, and whatever else I could get my hands on, almost anything tastes like heaven." Oliver deadpanned and Barry grimaced.

"Right, stupid question." Barry said sheepishly.

"So you four all knew each other before this?" Hank asked as he looked at the Earth one heroes, who all seemed to cozy up to one another.

"Yeah, we've all met at some point or another. Most of us have worked together at least once before." Ray explained.

"So there are…more heroes on this earth?" Kara asked stunned by the possibility.

"Yeah, there are lots of heroes." Sara nodded.

"Amazing." Hank said floored.

"J'onn, there's something I've been wondering," Oliver called out and Hank looked over at him, "there's something I've been wondering. You're a telepath, can't you just read Savage's mind and find out what he plans to do?"

"You'd think but it's rarely that simple," Hank sighed, "Savage's mind is like nothing I've ever encountered before. It's a labyrinth with layers upon layers, looking for any specific piece of information is like looking for a needle in a pile of needles."

Rip walked back to Savage's cell and looked through the clear glass. Savage was on the floor, seemingly unconscious, surrounded by burnt skin and black clots of hair. Savage got off the floor and, to Rip's astonishment, looked exactly as he had when Rip had walked away. At Rip's stunned look, Savage smirked in amused condescension.

"Is that all you have?" Savage asked mockingly.

"Not even close," Rip said coolly as he recovered his nerve, "Gideon, protocol delta on cell zero-zero-five."

Rip walked away again and Savage heard something in his cell. Savage turned around to see his bed disappeared into the floor. Confusion turned to alarm when the wall to see cell disappeared to reveal giant spikes. And worse, they moving towards him at an alarming rate.

"Oh dear." Savage said before he was impaled.

"So any luck?" Ray asked as Rip walked into the room.

"No, but he will break." Rip promised darkly.

"Yeah but we're wasting time in torturing him. For all we know, his plan is already set in motion. There has to be a faster way to find out his agenda." Oliver reasoned.

"Maybe there is," Barry stood up as everyone turned to him, "my friend, Cisco Ramon, he's a Metahuman like me. He gets these vibes from people, he sees things. I think he could help us find out what Savage is planning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sara said with everyone looking like they agreed.

"…very well. Call your friend and we'll set course for Star City." Rip agreed.

Star Labs

Same time

Cisco was still following Barry's energy trail when his phone rang. Glancing over at it, his eyes bugged out when he saw Barry's name flash across the screen. Cisco all but yanked the phone into his hand and almost broke the screen in answering the phone.

"Barry!" Cisco's shout drew the attention of the others.

"Hey Cisco. Sorry I sort of disappeared on you last night." Barry apologized.

"Dude, never mind that, where are you?" Cisco demanded.

"Look, I'll be at Star Labs in a few minutes to explain everything. Meet me outside." Barry said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Teams Arrow and Flash stood outside, looking around for Barry. A t first, they thought Barry was late but then they heard a noise unlike any other coming from the sky. They looked up to see the space ship from the footage where their loved ones were kidnapped coming down. It landed in front of them as they all stared in shock.

Inside the Waveridder, the team of heroes got out of their seats as they prepared to go out and meet the others.

"You two," Rip said as he looked from Hank to Kara, "stay on the ship. I don't want Savage here unsupervised."

The ship door opened and the ramp was lowered. The two teams nearly collapsed with relief when they saw Oliver, Barry, Sara, and Ray walked out of the ship. Thea rushed forward before Oliver was even off the ramp and wrapped her brother in a hug. As Sara stepped off the ramp, she too found herself wrapped in a hug by her sister. As Barry walked off the ramp, Joe walked over to him and father and son embraced.

"You are so grounded." Joe said as he held onto Barry.

"I'm a grown man Joe." Barry laughed as they let go of each other.

"I know what I said." Joe said stubbornly.

"Where have you all been?" Diggle demanded as the rest of the team approached.

"I believe I can answer that." Rip said as he appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Who are you?" Laurel demanded.

"Rip Hunter," Rip said as he started to walk down the ramp, "I've traveled from nearly two centuries in the future to recruit these four for a mission to save the world."

"What?" Joe demanded.

"Maybe we should all head inside; we have a lot to talk about." Oliver suggested.

Later, inside Star Labs, the two teams stared at their friends, family, and Rip in shock after hearing their strange and outlandish tale. Cisco was the first one to snap out of it.

"So let me see if I have this right," Cisco began as he ran a hand through his hair, "at some point, Malcolm Merlyn will bring Savage back to life. Savage has traveled back two centuries with a plan to wipe out the human race, and you want me to go see Savage to see if I can get a Vibe off him?" Cisco suggested.

"It sounds pretty crazy when you say it like that….but yeah." Ray said uncomfortably.

"…okay." Cisco shrugged and everyone looked at him shocked.

"'Okay?' that's your take away? No questions asked?" Laurel asked her friend stunned.

"Barry is so fast he can run through time, literally. And he's that fast because his time traveling nemesis came back in time, killed his mom, and then had to recreate the experiment that turned Barry into the Flash in order to get home. After that story, I'll believe anything." Cisco said nonchalantly.

"I'll go with him onto the Waveridder if it makes everyone feel better, okay?" Barry suggested and everyone relaxed slightly.

Barry, Rip, and Cisco walked back onto the Waveridder and were greeted by Kara and Hank. Upon seeing Kara, Cisco perked up and walked over to her.

"Hello, Cisco Ramon. Engineer, Metahuman, so I guess I'll be telling what Savage is up to." Cisco said in his best 'macho' voice.

Kara just laughed and even Hank couldn't fight a smile. There was just something about Cisco that was instantly likeable.

"I'm Kara." Kara said as she took Cisco's hand.

Immediately, Cisco got a Vibe off her. He saw Kara in her suit, in front of a fire. There was a red rock in it and it got her. He saw Kara's eyes glow red before she turned her heat vision on a crowd of screaming people. Cisco dropped her hand as he stumbled back.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Barry at his side, looking at Cisco in concern.

"Yeah," Cisco nodded before turning to Kara, "stay away from fires."

Kara blinked in confusion as Cisco allowed Rip to lead him down to Savage's cell. Savage, his clothes with holes in them and blood on them, looked up as Cisco and Rip approached. He smirked as he saw Cisco.

"So we meet again, Mr. Ramon." Savage said in greeting.

Cisco didn't say anything, simply stared at Savage for a moment. When nothing happened, Cisco reached out and put a hand on the glass that separated him and Savage. Cisco gasped as he got a Vibe.

He saw Harry, working on some sort of machine. Then Harry and the machine disappeared and he saw blue prints. Cisco was then in a city which seemed to be having an earthquake. The city seemed to be swallowed up and the vision ended. Cisco stumbled back but Rip supported him.

"What did you see?" Rip demanded.

"The end of the world. Oh please tell me I didn't just Vibe the end of the world?" Cisco asked desperately.

 **So, I know this chapter didn't have many developments or any action but I guarantee that next chapter will have tons of both. Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	5. The Injustice League

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

 **So, a lot of you are probably gonna hate me by the end of this chapter. It had to be done and, if you'll bear with me, I'll explain why at the end of this chapter.**

Star Labs

Afternoon

"So Cisco Vibed the end of the world?" Joe asked Barry as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Cisco doesn't know what he saw for sure. He saw a set of blue prints for some machine, a city experiencing an earthquake, and you working on some sort of machine." Barry explained as he looked over at Harry.

"Why would me working on a machine lead to the end of the world? What kind of machine was it?" Harry asked alarmed.

"I don't know, Cisco didn't get a good look at it. But he's trying to recreate the blue prints on The Waveridder now." Barry explained.

"Okay," Cisco said as Rip brought up a virtual projection of the blue prints he had seen in his vision that they were trying to recreate, "that is supposed to go there…and that has this on the right."

"Do you have any idea what this could be?" Rip asked impatiently.

"I don't know, give me some time to complete the blue prints and I'll tell you." Cisco said annoyed.

In Star Labs training room, located in the basement, Oliver fired three arrows. All three hit their targets, bullseyes, perfectly. Oliver lowered his bow as he stared at the targets, thinking. Sara, who had been watching from the doorway, walked in.

"Well, you definitely still have it." Sara joked lightly as she stared at the targets.

"I know. My physical self is not in question. It's my mental self that's the problem," Oliver sighed with his back to her, "you're right…I've forgotten who I am. And I don't know how to remember."

"You will." Sara said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

"Because the man I loved would never give up until he remembered." Sara told him earnestly.

Surprised, Oliver looked over at her. She smiled softly at him as they stared at each other in a way that hadn't since Sara rejoined the League.

On the Waveridder, Kara and Hank were standing guard over Savage's cell. This was unnerving, considering how quiet Savage was being. They looked up as they heard Rip approach them.

"Take a break; I need to talk to Savage alone." Rip told them in a tone that left no room for agreement.

Reluctantly, the two aliens left the men alone, although Kara was partially relieved that she didn't have to be there anymore. The creepy way Savage was staring at her was starting to creep her out. Savage stood up as Rip walked over to the cell door.

"We have the blue prints for whatever machine you are building. Cisco will complete them momentarily. You can make this easier on yourself by telling me what you plan to do and how I stop it." Rip told him firmly.

"It is amusing how you constantly attempt to reason with someone who will not be deterred," Savage smirked at Rip's face, "I have been around since the pyramids and have witnessed the evolution-and I use that word loosely-of mankind. Over time, our species has only grown more volatile. I began to ask myself, why should we exist? And we shouldn't. We deserve to die."

Up in the control room, Cisco had just completed the blue prints and was about to go get Rip when something happened. Red lights flashed as an alarm went off. Kara and Hank rushed up to Cisco's side and the three stared at the holographic screen that showed Central City with multiple circles appearing, some in Star Labs.

"Uh, Gideon, tell Rip we've got a problem!" Cisco shouted in panic.

Rip looked around in confusion as the alarms went off. Catching the smirk that crossed Savage's face, Rip knew that the immortal had something to do with this.

"What have you done?" Rip demanded.

"Did you think I would not anticipate The Justice League initiative? So I formed my own team, an Injustice League if you will. From different points in the last five years, I gathered a team of history's most infamous villains. Including an old friend of Mr. Queen and Ms. Lance who is just dying to say hello." Savage's smirked widened.

"Did you hear that?" Oliver asked as his trained hearing picked something up.

"Yeah." Sara said as she took out a knife.

Oliver grabbed his quiver and notched an arrow before the pair walked out of the room. They hadn't gotten far when they crossed paths with someone who made their blood run cold. With a sword in his left hand as he held it at his side, the man looked at them through his orange and black helmet with only one eye.

"It's been a long time kid." Deathstroke said, his voice sounding even more ominous because of the helmet.

"Slade." Oliver gasped.

With a roar of rage, Deathstroke raised his sword as he charged at Oliver and Sara.

"What the hell is going on?" Barry asked Ray and Felicity at the computers.

"I don't know, it's like some kind of vortexes are opening up across the city…and some are in here." Ray said stunned.

They all heard something similar to when Barry ran, so they turned around. The Central City crew were all horrified and shocked to see Zoom standing there, blue electricity radiating off of him.

"Hello Flash." Zoom said in his monstrous voice.

"Zoom? But how?" Barry asked stunned.

Zoom laughed, causing a chill to go down everyone's spines. Faster than they could process, Zoom sped over to them, picked up Harry by his collar, and ran off. As he absorbed what happened, Barry quickly changed into his Flash suit and ran after them. Ray stepped out from behind the computer and took some out of his pocket, it was a small box and he took something out of it before throwing it into the air. To everyone's shock, Ray's suit appears standing before him, the back of it open. Ray steps into it and the back closes on him, now letting Ray wear it.

"I'm going after them." Ray said before something else happens.

Seemingly of its own accord, Ray's arm shoots up. Ray begins to panic as he realized has no control over his suit. Ray is forced to turn around and aim his arm at the others.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Thea asked confused.

"I'm not doing this guys, I have no control. Someone's hacked my suit!" Ray realizes with horror.

"Yes, they have." A familiar voice said that had everyone looking past Ray in confusion.

Everyone watching stunned, as a second Laurel walked into the room. But she was different than the other Laurel: her black costume was slightly more sensual than Laurel's Black Canary outfit, having fishnets on her arms and legs. She was wearing black lipstick and a malevolent light seemed to sparkle in her brown eyes. Diggle and Felicity were stunned to see Floyd Lawton, with two eyes no less, step behind her, an assault rifle in his hand.

"Lawton?" Diggle asked softly as he stared at his dead ally/enemy.

"John Diggle right? I hear you and I have a score to settle." Deadshot smirked as he aimed his gun at Diggle.

"You're…you're me." Laurel said stunned.

"No, I'm not you. I'm Black Siren," Black Siren sound proudly, "allow me to show you why."

Black Siren scream and everyone found themselves pushed back by an invisible force.

The Waveridder rocked as is something hit it. Everyone on board had to settle themselves as the same thing happened again.

"What's happening?" Cisco asked worried.

"I don't know. Stay on the ship, Kara and I will check it out." Hank said before he and Kara moved towards the exit.

As the door opened and they stepped out, Hank and Kara starred at who awaited them. There were two creatures out there: one was a monstrous creature that Hank recognized as a white Martian, the creatures that had destroyed his planet. The other was a young woman who strongly resembled Kara. She even had the same Supergirl suit that she had. The only difference was that the girl's skin was chalk white and peeling with blue eyes the color of goo.

" _Time to die Green Martian._ " The white Martian said in their native tongue.

" _After you._ " Hank said before his eyes glowed red and he took the form of J'onn J'onzz.

The two Martians rushed each other and took off into the air. The pale skinned copy rushed at Kara who punched her back. The two ended up in the ground where they started a wrestling match.

"Supergirl bad." Bizarro Girl said.

Oliver and Sara block Deathstroke's sword with bow and Baton respectively. The three parted ways before Deathstroke lunged at them again. Deathstroke kicked Sara in the stomach with excessive force, sending her against the wall. Deathstroke then reached out and caught the arrow that Oliver had fired. Oliver had obviously anticipated this, considering how the arrow then blew up in in Deathstroke's face. However, this didn't seem to faze Deathstroke, who didn't even react to this before swinging his sword at Oliver, who was forced to block with his bow.

"You've gone soft kid." Deathstroke taunted.

Central City

Same time

It was an ordinary day in Central City. Well, as ordinary a day was without a Metahuman attack. Then all hell broke loose. Some large and heavy impacted upon the ground at an incredible speed, causing a huge tremor to rock the street. Thankfully, no one was hurt though the cars stopped. Everyone got out of their cars and stared in awe, shock, and a little fear as a green humanoid got out of the crater in the street. J'onn looked at all of them before saying one word.

"Run." He said before the white Martian tackled her against one of the cars.

The people in the street screamed as they ran to get away from the scene. J'onn and white Martian duck it out over the cars, each trying to get the edge over the other. Finally, J'onn pins white Martian to the roof of a car roughly, neither noticing the dentin g of the car.

" _You destroyed my people_." J'onn snarls.

" _You and your people were abominations_." White Martian snarls as she pushed him off .

She stands up and they lung at each other, preparing to duke it out once more.

In another part of Central City, Zoom ran up to the top of a sky scrapper and let go of Harry. Harry backs away from Zoom fearfully just as Flash runs up to the top.

"Leave him alone!" Flash snarls at Zoom.

"He was just the bait. At least, he is for now." Zoom chuckles in amusement at something they don't understand.

Flash lunges at Zoom, who easily sidesteps him. Zoom then runs off the top of the skyscraper and down the side with Flash following after him. Quickly catching up to Zoom, he and Flash quickly begin a high speed punching match. The start zig-zagging across the windows of the skyscrapers they try to get an edge over each other.

In another part of Central City, booms are heard as Supergirl and Bizarro girl exchanged punches in the air. He eyes glowing blue, Bizarro Girl shoots beams out of her eyes, which Supergirl dodges. To Supergirl's amazement, the beams hit the lake and, instead of making it boil, freezes it. Supergirl looks back at Bizarro girl as she breathes out a stream of fire. Supergirl flies out of the way and then has to fly for her life as the fire breath is directed at her by her semi-clone.

"What is she?" Supergirl wonders.

Star Labs

Same time

Teams Flash and Arrow regain consciousness one by one, looking around disoriented. The lab was a wreck and, as they all stood up, they saw that Ray was still frozen, trapped in his hacked suit.

"Ray, where'd they go?" Caitlin asked the trapped genius.

"I don't know, they just took off after Black Siren did her sonic scream thing." Ray explained hating how useless he was right now.

"Cisco, what happened?" Rip demanded as he walked into the control room.

"I don't know! First the alarms and then the shaking and then there booms! How am I supposed to know! They call me Vibe not all knowing!" Cisco shouted freaked out.

"You're cute, too bad you're the enemy." Cisco and Rip turned around to see Black Siren and Deadshot walk into the room.

"Laurel?" Cisco asked confused.

"Right name, wrong person honey." Black Siren said smugly.

"What do you want?" Rip demanded.

In answer, Black Siren turned to Rip and screamed. Ripples in the air appeared and Rip was thrown against the wall violently, losing consciousness almost immediately. As Rip fell to the ground, Cisco moved to walk over to him but dead the click of a gun. Cisco turned to see Deadshot aiming a gun at him.

"Where's Savage?" Deadshot demanded.

"I don't know." Cisco said and Black Siren smirked.

"You're a bad liar honey. Take us to Savage or Deadshot here will blow your friend's brains out." she said as Deadshot turned the gun on Rip.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt him." Cisco said reluctantly.

Deadshot turned the gun back on Cisco and the Metahuman reluctantly began to lead them down to the prisoner section of the ship. Savage smiled upon seeing Black Siren and Deadshot. Black Siren walked over to his cell and pressed a key on the control panel next to it. Savage's cell door opened and he walked out, his smile broadening.

"So the plan was a success?" Savage inquired.

"Beyond all expectations sir." Deadshot told him as he handed him what looked like a hilt of a sword with a button.

"Magnificent." Savage said before pressing the button on the hilt.

To Cisco's shock and amazement, a six foot long blade of energy emerges from the hilt. A lightsaber now? Cisco would be much more excited right now if he didn't have a pretty good idea what Savage was about to do with that, he thought with a gulp.

"You know, I like you Mr. Ramon," Savage said as he walked over to Cisco, "but you are a threat to my plans. You, more than anyone else, could figure out the blue prints you saw in your vision. And I cannot allow that."

Cisco does not respond. He stares at Savage, never breaking eye contact. Savage smiles, impressed by Cisco.

"You're certainly brave, I'll I've you that," Savage admitted, "you know, history says that you live to be thirty-nine.. You supposedly die during the events of the final crisis. But as we both know…time is a fickle thing."

Savage then stabs Cisco in the chest with the energy blade. Cisco gasps in pain, going into shock before Savage pulls the blade out. Cisco goes down, a gasp escaping his mouth as he falls to the floor. Savage deactivates the energy blade before closing his eyes, allowing a moment of silence for Cisco. Then he opens them again and gets to work.

" _It is done, time to retreat_." Savage telepathically orders too his team.

Deathstroke, about to do another bout with Oliver and Sara, growls in dissatisfaction as he gets the order. Never the less, he lowers his blade. Oliver and Sara watch in confusion as Slade turns away from them. A portal , a little bigger than Deathstroke, opens behind him and he walks towards it.

"Another time Kid, for the end of days is upon you." Deathstroke warns as he walked through the portal before it closed.

Central City

Same time

" _This isn't over_." White Martian warns J'onn before flying through the portal which closed immediately.

"Must go now." Bizarro girl told her benefactor before flying into the portal that had opened up behind her.

Zoom, his hand on Flash's throat as the bloodied speedster stares up at him, growls in frustration.

"Fate seems to want you to live another day. Take advantage of it." Zoom advised Flash menacingly before standing.

Zoom sped back up to the top of the skyscraper, where Harry was stuck. Harry takes a frightened step back but is helpless as Zoom runs over and picks him up by the collar again. A portal opens and Zoom runs through it with Harry. Flash makes it to the top just as the portal closes. Growling in frustration at his failure, Flash sped off.

The Waveridder

Moments later

Flash sped into the Waveridder and, upon seeing Rip's unconscious form, sped over to him and started trying to wake him up.

"Rip, wake up. Hey, this is not time for sleeping. Wake up!" Flash shouted and Rip started to come around.

"Barry?" Rip linked, trying to remember what had happened.

"What happened here?" Flash demanded.

"Cisco and I were in here, talking about what happened when two people came into the room. One looked like Laurel, I think they were working for Savage." Rip said as he and Barry stood up.

"Where's Cisco?" Flash demanded as he looked around for his friend.

When it was clear Rip didn't have the answer, Flash sped down to the prisoner section. Upon seeing Cisco on the floor, Flash froze before Speeding over to his friend. Turning Cisco on his back, Barry froze again upon seeing the wound in the center of Cisco's chest.

"Cisco, cay something, Cisco." Barry tried to wake him up but nothing.

Barry felt for a pulse desperately but it was too late. Cisco was gone. Shocked and overwhelmed, Barry fell back on his knees.

"No…no...nooooo!" Barry shouted as tears rolled down his face.

 **So, if you're still here, allow me to explain why it was unfortunately necessary for Cisco to die for the sake of the story. Cisco is the Coulson of the story. If you don't know what that means, basically Cisco was a death that was needed to bring together the team. And before you protest, saying that the team was already together, no they were not. They were civil with each other, but they were not together. The Earth one heroes were together and Hank and Kara were together but they were not all together. They need to be together to defeat Savage and the Injustice League. Someone had to die to make that happen and I ended up deciding on Cisco.**

 **So, please leave any thought or comments you may have in a review.**


	6. The aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

Star Labs

Mid afternoon

Cisco's face disappeared inside the body bag as it was zipped up by the paramedics. Everyone was present for this save Rip-who had thought it a good idea to get the ship to a safe distance-and Kara, who didn't want to be recognized from her fight with her evil doppelganger and making this situation even more complicated. Barry numbly stared after the paramedics wheeling Cisco's body away on the stretcher. Iris had her arms around Caitlin as the scientist sobbed into her shoulder. Joe was giving his statement to Captain Singh, going with the story the story that a long haired man with an accent had broken in and stabbed Cisco with a sword. It wasn't that far from the truth, considering what they had seen on the security tapes from the Waveridder.

"Okay," Singh sighed as he put away his notebook, "I'll send someone to inform Ramon's parents."

"I'll do it." Joe offered.

"West, you don't have to do that." Singh told him.

"Cisco was my friend, I owe him this much." Joe said in a firm voice.

Singh stared at Joe for a moment before he finally nodded. He turned to leave before he hesitated, looking back at Joe and Barry.

"West, Allen, I'm sorry about Ramon."

Barry and Joe simply nodded as Singh walked out of the lab. Once the captain was gone, Barry walked off, heading for the pipeline. Without a word to anyone, Oliver walked out of the room and, after a moment, Sara followed him out of concern. After some time, Joe and Hank also left the room. The rest of Teams Flash and Arrow stood in solemn silence for a moment, the only sound being Caitlin's sobs. Then Ray walked over to the computer and started to type, causing everyone to look at him.

"What are you doing Ray?" Diggle asked curiously.

"Trying to find out who hacked my suit. If I can track them down, we can get some answers and hopefully find the person responsible. And then we'll be one step closer to finding the son of a bitch who murdered Cisco." Ray said darkly.

Out in the hallway, Oliver angrily slammed his fist against the wall. Breathing heavily with rage and grief, Oliver removed his fist to see the wall was slightly dented. Olive ran a hand over his face as he heard Sara approach.

"What do you want Sara?" Oliver asked hoarsely.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry about Cisco; he seemed like a nice guy." Sara said as she walked up behind him.

"He was," Oliver agreed as he looked at her over his shoulder, "and he died because of me."

"Savage killed him, how is it your fault?" Sara said alarmed at Oliver's self-blame.

"The problem I've been having? I finally figured it out. Slade said I'd gone soft and he was right," Oliver sighed, "after Tommy died, I tried to show more restraint. But I've shown too much restraint and it's made me weak. If I had shown less restraint, maybe you and I could've subdued Slade and gotten to the Waveridder in time…maybe Cisco would still be alive."

"Ollie, you can't torture yourself with what ifs. You've made mistakes, you've forgotten who you are, but you are not to blame for Cisco's death. There was nothing you could have done, nothing. You're only human." Sara told him passionately.

"I know that in my head…but my heart doesn't believe it." Oliver said softly.

Central City

Late afternoon

Clarissa Ramon walked towards the front door, hearing someone knocking. Opening the door, she saw an African-American man around her age dressed in a police uniform. The look on his face put her on edge.

"Can I help you officer?" Clarissa asked politely.

"Mrs. Ramon, my name is Joe West; I'm a friend of your son Cisco's." Joe said formally, trying to control his emotions.

"Is Francisco alright?" Clarissa asked as a knot began to form in her stomach.

"No Ma'am, he's not. Cisco is…Cisco is…" Joe could bring himself to say the words.

But he didn't need to say the words. Clarissa put two and two together and realized her son was dead. Feeling a piece of her heart die, Clarissa cried out in pain as she weakly started to beat on Joe's chest. Joe grabbed her wrists and she collapsed into him, sobbing in agony.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am…I'm so sorry." Joe said as he allowed his own tears to flow.

Unspecified location

Same time

Harry was tied to a chair, alone in a dark room. He had been here since Savage had restrained him, mostly alone except for Deadshot, who had been appointed his guard. The door opened and Deadshot stood to attention as Savage walked in. Savage walked over to Harry, the sadistic grin on his face matching the psychotic look in his eyes.

"Leave us." Savage said without looking at Deadshot.

Deadshot didn't need to be told twice. Once the door closed behind the sniper, Savage pulled out a chair, seemingly out of nowhere, and sat down across from Harry.

"I apologize for the accommodations. My hope is that we can discuss a business arrangement." Savage said smoothly.

"Cut the crap. I'm not helping you with anything, you killed my friend," Harry smirked at the look of astonishment on Savage's face, "you probably should have left me in here with Black Siren, she would've just stood there quietly instead of taunting me with Cisco's death. Now, you can beat me, torture me, whatever, but I will die before I help you."

"We shall see, we shall see." Savage said ominously as he smirked madly.

Star Labs, the pipeline

Night

Barry was sitting on the floor of the pipeline, his knees drawn up to his chest. Tear trails were clearly visible on his face. He heard footsteps approaching him. Too soft to be a man's but too heavy to be Iris or Felicity.

"Cait, I don't want to talk." Barry said in a hoarse voice.

"Good thing I'm not Caitlin." Barry looked up to see Kara standing next to him.

"What do you want Kara?" Barry asked tiredly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Kara said as she got down on her knees next to him, "I know you're not okay and that we barely know each other but if you want to talk…I'm here."

"…when I was eleven, my mother was murdered," Barry said after a moment, "it's complicated, but the man who murdered her was an enemy of mine who traveled back in time. When I became The Flash, I promised myself I'd never lose someone I cared about like that again. But I did. I couldn't save my mom and I couldn't save Cisco, who was like a brother to me. I can save people I don't even know but I can't save the people closest to me. Some hero I am."

Tears trailed down Barry's face as his voice cracked. Kara reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to offer him comfort.

"I lost my entire planet when I was young," Kara said and he looked over at her, "my friends, my family, my race, everything. It hasn't gotten any easier with time. It wasn't my fault, just like what happened with your mom and Cisco wasn't your fault. I know it feels like it, because I've been there. But there was nothing you could've done for Cisco, Savage played us all. It wasn't your fault, Barry Allen."

This was too much for Barry and he began to openly weep. Kara reached out and hugged him, the speedster burying his face in her blonde hair as he wept. They stood like that for several moments before someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see Hank standing in the entrance to the Pipeline, looking uncomfortable.

"Am I interrupting?" Hank asked as Barry wiped his eyes.

"No. is there something you need?" Barry asked as he and Kara got to their feet.

"Ray says he has something on the person who hacked his suit." Hank explained.

The three of them walked out of the pipeline and into the main room. Ray was at the computer and everyone else was standing around the room. Waiting for them, Barry and Kara realized. As they walked in, Barry noticed the absence of Caitlin.

"Where's Cait?" Barry asked curiously.

"I took her home. We didn't think it was good for her to be here right now." Diggle explained and Barry nodded.

"So I found out who hacked my suit. It took a while, but I traced the hacker to a Mr. Noah Kuttler," Ray brought up the face and frowned as he noticed the reactions of Team Arrow, "something wrong?"

"That's my father," Felicity said quietly, "my deadbeat, criminal father."

"Oh." Ray said awkwardly.

"Can you get a location?" Oliver asked trying to get the focus back on the mission.

"Yeah, the signal from the computer that hacked my suit came from an apartment in down town Central City, room three-fifteen." Ray said as he checked it.

"Feels like a good place to start. Let's go." Oliver ordered and the Justice League started to move out.

"He's my father, I think I should come." Felicity spoke up and they stopped.

"And the fate of the world is at stake, I think that trumps your father issues Felicity." Oliver said coolly and she looked taken back.

"Oliver." Diggle said a little surprised.

"I don't have time to do whatever Felicity tells me anymore Dig. You are all here in Central City because we have allowed it; this is our mission, not yours. If you start to put yourself above the mission, any of you, then Barry can easily run you back to Star City." Oliver said coldly, looking at Felicity in particular.

No one said anything else as the six heroes turned and walked out of the room.

Apartment in downtown Central City

Later

Noah Kuttler was sitting at a dresser, typing at his laptop when the door was kicked in. startled; Noah looked up to see The Atom walk in.

"Mr. Kuttler, we have something we wish to discuss with you." Atom said professionally.

"Who's we?" Noah asked as he moved to start typing again.

A red blur sped in behind The Atom. The next thing Noah knew, The Flash had him by his collar, pinning him against the wall with an angry glare on his face. Green Arrow, a blonde woman with a baton, a green humanoid, and a blonde woman dressed in blue with a red cape walked in behind them.

"Us." Green Arrow said simply.

"You're in league with Vandal Savage; tell us where he is now." Flash growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Noah said not missing a beat.

With a growl, Flash raised his hand that wasn't clutching Noah's collar. It seemed to vibrate and he brought it down on the wall just to the side of Noah's head. The wall crumbled and Flash pulled his hand out to reveal a hole in the wall.

"Next time it's your heart." Flash growled.

"You won't do it." Noah said certainly.

"We'll see about that." Flash growled as he moved to do it when a hand reached out and grabbed is arm.

"Sara, take over the interrogation," Green Arrow said as he yanked Flash away from Noah,

"You, outside. We need to have a talk."

Grumbling, Flash allowed Green Arrow to lead him out of the room. As the others continued to interrogate Noah, Flash and Green Arrow turned to each other.

"What?" Flash demanded.

"What was that? You weren't acting like you in there Barry, you were acting like-"

"Savage?" Flash snapped viciously.

"Me." Green Arrow continued as if Flash hadn't interrupted him.

"Maybe I need to, maybe that's what needs to done to beat Savage at his own game." Flash snarled.

"You don't really believe that." Green Arrow said knowingly.

"Maybe I do. My best friend was just murdered; you of all people should understand how that feels." Barry snapped.

"I do. I understand you're in a lot of pain right now. That you're feeling a lot of grief and anger. But Barry, you were never like me, you've always been better than me. You were always the kind of hero who could inspire hope in people, who could stand up in the light of day. I could never do that, no matter what. You are the kind of hero that Cisco believed in; don't let Savage take that from you." Oliver said passionately as Barry turned away from him and leaned over the railing.

"I just-I feel like I've lost a brother." Barry said gruffly.

"You did," Barry looked over at Oliver surprised, "haven't you learned anything from Joe by now? Family is not defined by blood. Cisco was as much your brother than if his last name was Allen than Ramon. You want to honor him, then stay who you are and lets finish this."

Flash nodded and the two reentered the room. Atom walked over to them as they reentered.

"He's not talking and J'onn can't get a read on him. We think his mind's been protected by the white Martian." Atom explained frustrated.

"This isn't the best place for this. Someone's probably reported a domestic disturbance by now." Green Arrow pointed out.

"But where would we put him?" Atom asked.

"I think I know a place." Flash said.

Star Labs

Later

"So, my father is now locked down in the pipeline with a bunch of crazy Metahumans. And people think there family has issues." Felicity mumbled, most of the teams ignoring her.

"So, what do we do now?" Kara asked, never having been in a situation like this before.

"Right now, I say we call it a night," Oliver said and everyone turned to him surprised, "we're all emotionally and physical drained by what happened today. Even if we do get something out of him, we're in no condition to do anything about it. I say we start fresh in the morning."

"That…sounds like a good idea." Barry said tiredly.

Everyone soon agrees and they are off.

Caitlin Snow's apartment

Later

Caitlin wipes the tears from her eyes as she hears someone knocking on her door. Getting up, she walks over to the door and checks who it is through the looking glass. Relaxing, she opened the door to see Barry on the other side.

"Hey." Barry said slowly.

"Do you want to come in Barry?" Caitlin said as she stepped aside.

Barry nodded as he walked inside. Caitlin closed the door and there was an awkward silence that had not existed between them since the early days of Team Flash.

"I'm sorry." Barry said quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Cisco died because of me. I suggested that we come to him for help and he died. It was my fault." Barry said shakily.

"Barry, it wasn't," Caitlin told him and he looked over at her, "Cisco made his own choices. He chose to help you guys, he chose to recreate the blueprints. Savage is the one to blame, not you."

"Well, it certainly feels like it." Barry said as he sat down on Caitlin's couch.

"That's just how it is when you lose some you love." Caitlin said as she sat down next him, flashing a teary smile.

Barry wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face in his neck. Together, the two of them cried as they both mourned Cisco.

The Waveridder

Same time

"Any luck Rip?" Sara asked as she, Oliver, Ray, Kara, and Hank reentered the Waveridder.

"None yet, I have not been able to decipher the blue prints," Ray sighed as he looked over his team, "I am sorry about Cisco. Perhaps we will have better luck in the morning."

Everyone nodded as they went off to their rooms. As he passed Sara entering her room, Oliver hesitated. Seeing that he wanted to talk, Sara gestured for him to come in. Oliver followed her inside and she closed the door.

"That's kind of unnecessary. Kara can hear everything we say." Oliver pointed out.

"No she can't. Rip told me that a Kryptonian couldn't hear what was going on here if they had their ear pressed up against the door," Sara said and Oliver nodded, looking slightly relieved, "what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted…to thank you. For having faith that I could remember who I am." Oliver said smiling softly.

"Like I said, I knew you could. But that isn't all you wanted to talk about, is it?" Sara said knowingly and he shook his head.

"You said that the man you loved wouldn't give up until he remembered. When you said loved, did you mean as in past tense or…" Oliver trailed off, not sure he could've finished.

"Of course I still love you Ollie, I never stopped," Sara told him bluntly as she stepped closer to him, "do you still love me?"

"I never stopped," Oliver echoed her previous statement as he took a step closer to her, "I know I've been with Felicity for a while but I was just fooling myself. I wanted to believe that I could be a hero like Barry. But I'm not Barry, I'll never be Barry, and I shouldn't try to be him. Someone I cared about was just murdered, had his whole life ahead him just taken away from him. If we fail, we could all die in a matter of days…I don't want to waste another minute."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. Sara reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as Oliver's arms encircled around her waist. They kissed hungrily for several seconds when they began to move towards Sara's bed. Along the way, Oliver removed his shirt with Sara following suit, revealing her black lace bra. The back of Sara's legs hit the bed and Oliver gently lowered her onto the bed as they continued to kiss.

Unspecified location

Around the same time

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Savage asked as he reentered the room.

"Go to hell." Harry sneered and Savage chucked.

"Then you leave me no choice." Savage said grimly.

Savage stepped aside to reveal Zoom, holding Jesse. He was holding his hand, which was vibrating, to her neck.

"Jesse!" Harry called out as she looked at him terrified.

"You refused to cooperate, now I offer you an ultimatum: either do as I say or your daughter dies." Savage told him and Harry gulped, knowing what he would choose.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Savage's plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

Caitlin Snow's apartment, next day

Morning

Caitlin opened her eyes and realized she was sleeping on her couch. Momentarily confused, the memories of the previous day came rushing back and she felt Cisco's death as strongly as she had when it happened. She must have fallen asleep on Barry's shoulder, Caitlin mused sadly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. It was only then that she realized that the speedster was missing.

Central City hospital

Same time

The doctor pulled out the body drawer to reveal Cisco's body. Barry winced as he took in the sight, but showed no other visible reaction. The doctor turned to Barry, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'll be right outside. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Allen." The doctor said softly before leaving Barry alone in the room.

Once the doors closed, Barry slowly walked up to Cisco's body. Barry almost crumbled upon seeing Cisco up close, his glassy eyes staring without seeing. Barry reached out as if to close Cisco's eyes but stopped short, clenching hand into a fist. Barry walked off to the side of Cisco's drawer and placed a hand on one of the closed drawers, as if to support himself. Taking a deep breath, Barry dropped his hand to his side and looked down at his friend.

"What he took from you…I'm gonna take from him." Barry said darkly.

Unspecified location

Same time

"So we're here again," Jesse said with her back turned to Harry as she sat on the floor with her knees drawn up to your chest, "a psychopath kidnapped me to get your help."

"This isn't just about you Jesse," Harry said as he worked on the machine, "Savage has already killed someone I care about, I'm not letting the same thing happen to you."

"Wait, what do you mean he killed someone you care about?" Jesse finally looked at her father, alarm in her eyes.

"Ramon. Savage, he um, ran a sword through him." Harry paused briefly in his work as he tried to gain control of his emotions before getting back to work.

"Dad…I…" Jesse was too stunned to come up with anything.

"I have faith that Savage won't get to use this Jesse. I have faith in Barry and his friends. Savage will not win." Harry tried to reassure his daughter even as he doubted his own words.

The Waveridder

Later in the morning

Rip was going over the blueprints, still trying to figure out what they were with minimal success. Hearing someone walk in, he looked up to see Barry walk into the room with slumped shoulders.

"Barry…" Rip trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Just don't Rip…I'm not in the mood." Barry said and Rip nodded as Barry walked up to the holotable, "so are these the blueprints?"

"Yes, but I can't figure out what they are." Rip said frustrated.

"We have to. Not just because Savage is trying to destroy the world but because this was Cisco's last act. If we don't figure out what these are, Cisco died for nothing." Barry said darkly.

"He won't," both turned around to see the rest of the team coming into the room, "Savage took his last life when he killed Cisco."

"While I'd like to agree with you Oliver, I can't say unless we can figure out what the device is." Rip said frustrated as he turned back to the blueprints.

As he looked at the blueprints, Oliver froze. As if in a daze, Oliver walked forward drawing the attention of the team. The look on his face startled those who knew him, as it was one he only got if things were really bad.

"My god," Oliver breathed in horror, "I don't believe it."

"Ollie, what is it?" Sara asked concerned.

"Savage is planning another Undertaking." Oliver said lowly and the Earth one crowd gapped at him in horror.

"Oliver, are you sure?" Barry asked pleadingly and Oliver nodded slowly.

"While you were in your coma after the particle accelerator blew up, some people tried to make a prototype of the Undertaking device. After that, I studied the blueprints in case something like it ever happened again, so I'd be prepared." Oliver explained grimly.

"Uh, would someone like to explain what the heck an Undertaking is?" Kara asked for herself, Hank, and even Rip, who all looked confused.

"About three years ago, Malcolm Merlyn created a device that could produce a manmade earthquake and used it to level part of Star City. And these are the blueprints of the device." Oliver said grimly and Kara gapped at him while Hank and Rip got grim looks on their faces.

"It's similar but not the same," Ray said and saw Oliver's look, "I've studied them to Oliver and the plans are…different. If I'm right, then this device will be bigger and more powerful. If this goes off, it has the power to produce an earthquake so big it would devastate the entire world. A global Undertaking."

"That's why he took Harry. Who better to work on his doomsday device than one of the greatest scientific minds of all time?" Barry realized.

"But why would he ever agree to work on this?" Hank asked skeptically.

"Harry has a daughter, Jesse. She's here, on Earth one. If Savage has her in his clutches, he could get Harry to do anything he wants." Barry explained.

"Would Harry really agree to trade her life for the life of millions?" Kara asked not being able to imagine it.

"A father will do anything to protect his child." Oliver said with Hank looking like he agreed.

"We need to find out where Savage has set up base, immediately." Rip said firmly.

"I think it's time I had a pointed chat with Mr. Kuttler." Oliver growled.

Star Labs

Not too long after

"Caitlin, how are you feeling?" Iris asked softly as the scientist as she walked in.

"How do you think? " Caitlin asked coolly and Iris winced.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us are doing much better." Joe agreed.

"I need to have a chat with Kuttler." Oliver said as he walked in with his bow and a quiver fuller of arrow, the rest of the League coming up behind him.

"Barry, what's going on?" Joe asked alarmed as Team Flash turned around to face him.

"Savage is planning a global Undertaking and the only person who can tell us where he is is the man down stairs." Barry explained and his friends and family gapped at him.

"If you'll excuse me, Kuttler and I are long over do for a chat." Oliver said as he moved towards the pipeline.

"Freeze!" Joe suddenly had his gun out, aiming it at Oliver, "I'm not gonna let you torture that man, no matter what the reasons."

Oliver sighed in frustration before looking over his shoulder at Barry. Nodding, Barry sped over to Joe and snatched the gun out of his father-figures hands before speeding back over to the team. Joe blinked at the loss of his gun before looking over at Barry in shock, as did Iris and Caitlin.

"Barry." Iris breathed.

"I know you respect the law Joe, but this isn't about the law, it's about survival. If we don't stop Savage, he's gonna kill millions, probably even billions of people. The only way we can stop him is if Oliver does what he has to do. You don't have to like it, but it's what needs to happen. I'm not letting Savage kill anyone else Joe." Barry said passionately.

Noah Kuttler looked up as the door to his cell opened. Oliver stood there, a mask of indifference on his face as he aimed an Arrow at him.

"Where is Savage?" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know." Noah said smoothly and Oliver sneered.

"I don't believe you, you're a good liar. But to someone who's been lying as long as I have, you can see the signs. The truth just has a better sound to it, less artificial. One last time, where is he?" Oliver growled.

When Noah refused to answer, Oliver let go of the bow string and the arrow hit Noah in the side. Noah screamed in pain, the first of many screams that morning.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	8. Prelude to the great battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

 **I know this is short but next chapter will be the big one.**

Star Labs

Afternoon

"Hey, what's going on?" Thea asked as Team Arrow walked in to see Team Flash on side of the room and the Justice League on the other.

"Your brother is downstairs, torturing Felicity's father." Joe said grimly and they gapped at him.

"What? Why?" Felicity demanded.

"Because Savage is using Harry to create a device that has the power to unleash a global Undertaking and Kuttler is the only one able to give us the answers we need." Barry said grimly just as Oliver walked in, blood on his hands.

"Savage is in New York, he's planning on setting off the device at six-zero-six tonight, if everything goes as planned." Oliver told them grimly.

"Six six six. Savage has a demented sense of humor." Kara muttered.

"We need to move out now. Suit up and meet back at the Waveridder," Oliver ordered before turning to Caitlin, "Kuttler's gonna need medical attention."

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asked as she walked up to him, "this isn't you."

"No, this is who I have always been Felicity. I am what those five years made me, I can't just change. You never understood that, you never understood _me_ and you never will." Oliver said curtly before walking past her and the League walked out after him.

Barry's lab

Later

Barry used his super speed to type something at his computer. So engrossed was he in writing, he didn't notice someone walk in.

"What are you writing?" Barry jumped up and turned around to see Singh standing behind him.

"Captain…I…I…" Barry scrambled for an excuse.

"It's okay Allen. The same day you came out of your coma, the first sighting of The Flash happened. I put two and two together. Your secret is safe with me," Singh promised and Barry relaxed, "what is it your writing?"

"My last will and testament." Barry said and Singh looked at him startled but not all together surprised.

"Something's going down, something with the guy that killed Ramon." Singh guessed and Barry nodded.

"Whether we stop him or not…I'm just not sure I'll come out of this alive." Barry confessed.

"I've seen you as Barry Allen and I've seen you as The Flash. You are a hero in every way that a hero can be, I have faith that you will come out alive. And on the chance you don't, it's been an honor." Singh held out his hand to Barry.

Barry nodded as he shook the captain's hand. Barry then dropped Singh's hand and went back to his computer. After saving the file, Barry walked out of the lab, Singh watching him sadly.

Waveridder

Same time

Sara was gathering her weapons when she heard the door to her room slide open. Looking up, Sara was surprised to see Laurel standing there.

"Hey, you ready?" Laurel asked as she walked inside.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Sara asked as she stood up and faced her sister.

"Yeah. Black Siren," Laurel said and Sara looked at her confused, "I know you'll try and hold back because she looks like me. Don't, she's not me. Do what you have to do."

"Okay." Sara said after a moment.

"One more thing," Laurel said as she took out a duffle bag and handed it to Sara, "Black Siren should be brought in by the Black Canary."

Sara unzipped it and was shocked to see her Canary gear that she had left behind in Star City. She looked up at Laurel who smiled encouragingly.

In Oliver's room, he was putting on his Green Arrow costume when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." Oliver called as he zipped up his shirt.

The door slid open to reveal Diggle and Thea. They walked in as Oliver gestured them forwards as he grabbed his bow and quiver.

"If you're gonna try and talk me out of going, save it." Oliver said firmly.

"We're not; we're here to ask you to take us with you." Thea said and Oliver looked over surprised.

"It's the end of the world man; you need all the help you can get." Diggle pointed out.

"I know, that's why I need you both to stay here. John, I need you to call Lyla and tell her what's happening. If we fail to stop him, if he kills us, then I need you guys to be the second wind." Oliver ordered them.

"Ollie…" Thea said softly.

"I need you both to strong. If I die, then they will need you both. I need you to promise me that you will do that for me." Oliver said sternly as he looked back and forth between them.

"Okay." Thea said softly.

"Whatever you need Oliver." Diggle said in a gruff voice and Oliver nodded.

Later, outside The Waveridder, Teams Arrow and Flash watched as the time ship took off, heading for New York. Aboard the vessel, The Justice League sat stoned Face. It was time for the battle to determine the fate of the world.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	9. The battle of New York

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

New York City, skyscraper

Afternoon

"I am growing impatient Mr. Wells," Savage said as he and Zoom approached Harry and Jesse as Harry worked on the device, "are you still working?"

"I'm almost done." Harry assured him glumly.

"Excellent. And not a moment too soon," Savage said as he checked the time, "soon, I will put my plan into action."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch."

The Villains and the Wells turned towards the glass window to see Ray standing there. Harry and Jesse exchanged a confused look. Ray sure hadn't been there a moment ago, how'd he get here undetected? And why wasn't he wearing his suit?!

"You are very foolish to come here Mr. Palmer," Savage said as he smiled maliciously at Ray, "you must realize you cannot stop me."

"I wouldn't say that. Yes, you have a team of Supervillains but you know what we have? A guy so fast he can literally run through time. A Martian, one of the last members of an alien race that looks pretty much indestructible, a master archer, a former member of the League of Assassins, and me. You haven't won yet Savage." Ray said confidently.

Savage smirked before taking out a dagger from his coat and throwing it towards Ray. Everyone expected Ray to be impaled but, to everyone's shock, Ray swiftly reached out and caught the dagger mere inches from his face.

"Palmer?" Harry said questioningly.

"Wrong person, and species, Mr. Wells." 'Ray' said as his eyes glowed red.

Hearing what sounded like a mechanical buzzing sound behind them, everyone turned around to see The Atom, aiming one of his arms at Savage. They had barely turned around when a laser came out of the arm and struck Savage in the chest. 'Ray' moved aside as Savage was thrown out the window by the force of the laser. 'Ray' then threw the dagger at Zoom, who dodged it mere moments before 'Ray' tackled him and pinned him against the wall. Zoom struggled as 'Ray' resumed the form of J'onn J'onzz.

"You cannot win." Zoom hissed in his menacing voice.

"We shall see." J'onn said before he tackled Zoom through the wall and out of the room.

"We don't have a lot of time. How far along are you?" The Atom asked as he walked up to Harry.

"I'm almost finished." Harry said relieved as he backed away from the device.

"Then there's not a moment to spare." The Atom said as he raised his arm and prepared to fire a laser at it.

"No, don't! Savage made me install a failsafe and defense mechanism! If it's damaged in anyway, it will go off!" Harry said frantically and The Atom lowered his arm.

"Then I guess we'll have to disarm it the old fashion way." The Atom said as he and Harry knelt down next to it.

"Green Martian." The White Martian muttered from where she and the rest of the Injustice League stood on the first floor.

"He's here?" Black Siren asked and the Martian nodded, "then that must mean they're all here!"

As if to prove her statement, an arrow shot out and exploded into steel cables. They latched onto Deadshot and the snipper dropped his gun as he fell over, desperately trying to free himself from his binds. Seemingly unconcerned for their comrade, the rest of the Injustice League turned and looked around, trying to find their enemies. They didn't have to wait long.

Supergirl flew out of the shadows and grabbed the white Martian, tackling the martin out of the room and the building. Bizarro Girl hissed and tried to follow when a red blur appeared in front of her. Flash smirked at her before running around her in a circle, confusing her.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Flash said before speeding off.

The imperfect clone snarled before flying off after him instead. Just after she flew after Flash, an arrow flew out and landed at Black Siren and Deathstroke's feet. A moment later, it exploded and knocked the two villains to opposite ends of the room. As they sat up, slightly dazed, they saw someone standing in front of either one of them.

"Who are you?" Black Siren demanded.

"I'm The Canary. And you insult my sister by wearing her face." The Canary said before she swung her baton at her sister's doppelganger.

"So, you ready for one more round kid?" Deathstroke asked as he pulled out his sword.

"It's gonna be different from last time." Green Arrow promised as he readied his bow.

"We'll see kid." Deathstroke promised before they rushed each other.

On the upper level, J'onn and Zoom destroyed the hallway as they continued their battle. Zoom vibrated his hand rapidly before speeding over to J'onn, intending on striking him through the heart. However, J'onn brought his arm up and blocked the blow. Wincing slightly from the pain, J'onn punched Zoom with his free arm, knocking Zoom back several feet with his super strength. After a moment, Zoom stood back up.

"You cannot stop us." Zoom hissed menacingly.

"Do not underestimate the power of the human race's will to survive." J'onn warned before the two rushed each other.

In the streets of New York, people ran in terror as the city suddenly became a war zone. Booms like booms filled the air one after another as people fled to safety. Suddenly, there was a minor explosion as something large hit the ground, thankfully away from the people. White Martian jumped out of the crater that had formed as Supergirl landed on the ground a few feet away. White Martian growled at her in am menacing, animal like sound as Supergirl gestured her forward in a 'bring it on' gesture. With a roar, White Martian and Supergirl both rushed each other, slamming their fists together in a move that seemed to cause shock waves in the air.

"Why defend such lost creatures?" White Martian demanded.

"Because they're worth saving." Supergirl grunted.

Outside the city, Flash led Bizarro Girl on a wild goose chase, leading her through the woods. Once he was far enough away from the city, he turned directions and began to run in a circle. As Bizarro Girl caught up with him, Flash built up an electric charge and caught the lightning. He threw it at her and it struck her right in the chest, sending her to the ground. For a moment, Flash thought he had won before she got to her feet again.

"Okay, this might be harder than I thought." Flash said before she spat a stream of fire at him.

The Canary was slammed against a wall, her ear drums ringing from Black Siren's scream. Managing to shake it off, The Canary stood up and threw a knife at Black Siren. Black Siren dodged it and then had to fight hand-to-hand as The Canary came at her with her baton.

Green Arrow blocked Deathstroke's sword with his bow before rolling under him, using Deathstroke's massive bulk to his advantage. Rolling under him, Green Arrow shot up behind him and whirled around, attempting to strike Deathstroke with his bow. Unfortunately, Deathstroke was one step ahead of him, whirling around and countering with his sword, the two weapons once again blocked meeting in a stalemate.

" _This isn't working_." Green Arrow said over the mental link as he jumped back from Deathstroke.

" _I agree, but what do we do_?" The Canary asked as she jumped over Black Siren's shoulder and tried to strike her with her baton but Black Siren stopped her by grabbing it.

" _How about a little team work_?" Green Arrow suggested.

J'onn and Zoom were continuing their fight, the hallway almost completely destroyed in the process. Zoom sped towards him, intending on running hi hand through the Martian's chest like he had tried to before. However, just moments before he did, something happened: J'onn's skin and clothes turned see through, as though J'onn was a ghost. Zoom literally went through him and J'onn flew over to him before turning corporal again. With all his strength, J'onn punched Zoom in the mask, sending Zoom crashing through a wall. J'onn looked in the remains of the wall to see Zoom on the floor, unconscious.

Outside, Supergirl and the white Martian continued trading blows as the people watched, fascinated and terrified. Each time their fists met, shock waves seemed to ripple through the air. Supergirl's eyes glowed blue and two means came out and struck white Martian. White Martian shrieked in pain before Supergirl stopped and punched it in the jaw. Dazed from what had just happened, white Martian is helpless as Supergirl gets behind her, grabbed her hand, and slams her down into the ground. Supergirl then violently begins slamming the Martian's head down into the ground repeatedly until they lose consciousness. Once the other alien has, Supergirl stands up and wipes the gravel from her hands.

"The things I do for humanity." Kara muttered.

Outside the city, Flash dodges Bizarro girl's fists as he tries to find a way to stop Bizarro Girl in the now ruined woods. Her eyes glowed as two beams shot out of her eyes. Flash ran to avoid them but the beams followed him, leaving a trail of ice in their wake. It looked like Flash was done for when, out of nowhere, a giant, blue beam struck Bizarro Girl in the back. She cried out in pain before she fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Flash stopped and looked up as The Waveridder uncloaked itself.

"What took you so long?" Flash asked.

"You think you're so tough don't you?" The Canary asked as she and Black Siren faced each other a few feet apart, "but really, you're just a scared little girl lashing out at the world."

"Shut up." Black Siren snarled.

"Let me guess: daddy was an alcoholic, mommy walked out on you, and you never met the right guy." The Canary said mockingly.

"I said shut up!" Black Siren snarled, clearly The Canary's words had struck a nerve.

"You put on this show of a confident, heartless woman, but the truth is you're just a sad, little girl that no one ever gave a damn about." The Canary said viciously.

That did it. Black Siren screamed, the sonic waves heading right for The Canary. But The Canary jumped out of the way and the scream headed for Deathstroke and Green arrow, who were still fighting. Seeing the cry, Green Arrow jumped back and rolled away. The scream struck Deathstroke, who screamed in agony due to his heightened hearing. His helmet shattered and Slade was slammed against a wall violently, which combined with the agony of his hearing, rendered him unconscious.

As her teammate slumped to the ground, Black Siren stared in shock. Then an arrow struck her in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. While she was distracted, Th Canary came up behind her and finally managed to land a hit on her, striking her across the face with her baton. Black Siren fell to the floor, unconscious as Green Arrow and The Canary looked down to her.

On the upper level, The Atom, having shrunk down, was inside the device. He was currently in the process of cutting a blue wire.

"So what happens if I cut the wrong wire?" The Atom asked through the communications device in his suit.

"The device will go off and humanity will be extinct." Harry said bluntly.

"Well let's really hope you're right about this." Ray said as he looked away as he cut the wire. The wire was cut and Ray braced himself. Nothing happened except the device went off line. Ray Sighed in relief as he flew out of the device and resumed normal size. Harry sighed as he leaned back on his knees.

"It's finally over." Harry said relieved.

"Not yet," J'onn said as he walked into the room, dragging Zoom's unconscious form with him, "there's one more thing that has to be done first."

Ray nodded and, together, the two flew out the broken window and landed on the ground. Supergirl and Flash flew and ran up, respectively, as Green Arrow and The Canary came out.

"He can't have gotten far." The Atom said.

"This time, we take him together." Green Arrow ordered and they all nodded.

"There!" Supergirl said as she pointed just down the street.

As one, the Justice League turned to see Vandal Savage standing just down the street, a hole where Ray's laser had struck him. He smiled smugly at them and Flash's hands clenched into fists as the speedster walked forward. The people looked on, wondering what was happening.

"Vandal Savage," Flash announced a tone of anger in his voice, "you killed a friend of mine. You need to answer for that."

"You must make me, Mr. Allen." Savage said mockingly.

With a roar of Rage, Flash sped towards him.

 **I know, how could I end it like that? But I felt that the fight with Savage deserved its own chapter. So, please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	10. The Justice League VS Vandal Savage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

 **I apologize that this chapter has been so long in coming but I really struggled with this one. And I apologize if this is crap, but like I said, I struggled with it.**

New York

Afternoon

Savage side-stepped Flash before taking out three daggers and throwing them at the rest of the League. Supergirl used her super breath and the three daggers were blown back to Savage by the powerful winds. Savage jumped out of the way, skidding to a stop several feet away on the other side of the street, near the civilians. He glanced up at the heroes and smirked at them mockingly. Knowing Savage would use the civilians as hostages, Flash sprang into action.

There was a flash of lightning and Savage looked behind him to see Flash seeming to run back and forth. When he stopped, Flash stood alone, all the civilians seeming to have vanished. Savage smirked again, impressed despite himself.

"Clever Mr. Allen. You would have made a decent recruit." Savage mused.

"Yeah, well I have this thing against evil." Flash snarled.

"There is a darkness in you," Savage noted and Flash tensed, "I saw it the first moment we met so many lifetimes ago. The lighthearted persona you show to your friends and your city is simply a façade to hide the darkness."

"Shut up!" Flash roared as he ran straight at Savage.

Savage smirked as he side-stepped Flash again. Flash skidded to a stop and turned around to go after Savage again when a hand on his shoulder held him in place. Flash looked over his shoulder to see Green Arrow there.

"Calm down. Don't let him goad you or we'll never beat him." Green Arrow told him.

The speedster took a deep breath as he started to calm down slightly. Atom raised his right arm and fired a laser beam at Savage. Savage did not respond save to raise his hand and, to the League's amazement, the beam stepped in mid-air. Savage flicked his wrist and the laser is sent hurtling back at Atom. The former billionaire cannot react before he is struck in the chest and sent hurtling back towards the building behind him.

"Ray!" Green Arrow cried out in concern but has no time to react otherwise.

With a roar of rage, Supergirl flew straight for Savage, her arm raised in a fist to punch him. Savage simply smirked and gestures with his arm. Supergirl is sent fly into the building, her body crashing through the wall. Green Arrow fires an arrow at Savage but Savage catches it before whirling around and throwing it back at them. J'onn catches but before Green Arrow can warn him, the arrow explodes in his hand. J'onn cried out in pain as Supergirl flies out of the building, picking rubble out of her hair.

"Like I said, we need to take him together. Are you with me now?" Green Arrow asked in a slightly chiding voice.

"Alright, we get it." Supergirl snapped.

"I'm calm now." Flash assured him.

"I'm not sure how much use I'll be. J'onn said as he stared down at his wounded flesh.

" _Can you guys still here me?_ " Green Arrow asked over the link.

" _Loud and clear Ollie._ " The Canary told him.

" _Okay, Kara you move in the right. Sara, you and I will take the left. Barry, try and generate some lightning. Everyone understand?_ " Green Arrow asked and the other three nodded, " _Good, go!"_

Supergirl takes off, heading for Savage as The Canary pulled out a pair of knives and threw them at him as Green Arrow fired arrow after arrow. Savage easily caught the knives and jumped out of the way of the way of the arrows as Supergirl came down on him, her fist smashing through the concrete. While in Mid-air, Savage looks up as a bolt of lightning soars towards him and struck him right in the chest. Savage cried out in shock and pain as he is sent flying, the knives falling from his hands. Savage lands on his back, twitching as the electricity surged through him. The League relaxes-only for a moment, as Savage begins to stand up, even as the electricity surges through him.

"What in the name of Krypton is he?" Supergirl asked stunned.

"A monster." Flash said darkly as he saw Cisco's body in his mind's eye.

Savage seemed to shake off the lighting before taking some knives and throwing them at us. Flash quickly sped in front of them and snatched the knives up before hurling them back at Savage at super speed. Savage took out an old Chinese fan and used it to deflect the knives before he reached out with one hand and made a grabbing motion. The Canary suddenly felt like someone was grabbing her before Savage acted like he threw someone and she went flying into the air.

"No!" Green Arrow shouted in horror as he whipped his head towards her retreating figure.

Supergirl and J'onn, who had remained a spectator up until this point, flew into the air and sped after Sara. Snarling in rage, Green Arrow lunged for Savage.

" _Kara, I'm not fast enough to catch you, you have to do it,_ " J'onn told Supergirl as they flew after the falling Canary, " _you must slow your speed when you catch her, or your arms will cut thought her like a chain saw_."

" _Got it!_ " Supergirl said as she flew towards Sara as fast as she could. 

She neared the descending Canary quickly. Like J'onn had told her, she slowed her descent enough so that it wouldn't be fatal to Sara when she caught her. They continued falling for few moment before Supergirl reached out and caught Sara, wrapping her arms around the assassin and flying off into the air.

"You must realize that you cannot beat me." Savage taunted Green Arrow as they exchanged blows.

"I'm not trying to stop you; I'm trying to stall you." Green Arrow told him simply.

Savage frowned but before he could respond, he felt a sharp pain in his chest that caused him to stop. Barely able to move, he looked down to see a vibrating red clad hand sticking out of his chest. Savage opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were little gasps of pain. Savage felt someone lean close to his ear but wasn't even able to turn his head to look.

"This…is for Cisco." Barry snarled before removing his hand from Savage's chest.

With nothing holding him up, Savage fell to his knees. Savage swayed a bit before he fell face first on the ground.

"It's over." Flash said firmly.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	11. Fallout of victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

The Waveridder

Late afternoon

"Savage and his companions have been locked up, the Metahumans powers temporarily neutralized." Rip explained as he met his team, minus Ray and J'onn and plus Harry and Jesse, were in the med bay being treated for wounds, in the control room.

"How is that possible?" Barry inquired.

"In two years from this time, a collar will be invented that will negate a Metahumans powers." Rip explained and the Earth one crew exchanged shocked glances.

"So what will happen to them now?" Kara inquired.

"Most of his 'Injustice League' is from different time periods, save those from Earth Two. I will return them to their proper times and then you may deal with those from Earth Two as you see fit. Then I shall return Kara and J'onn to their earth mere moments after they left before I return to my own time and hand Savage over for trial." Rip explained.

"Before that, I want you to do something. I want you to let me have a moment with Zoom," Barry said and everyone looked over at him stunned, "call it morbid curiosity, but I want to look on the face of the man who's been terrorizing me and my friends for months."

There was no sound in the room for several moments. Then, Rip gestured for Barry to follow him and led the speedster down into the prisoner section of the ship. Passing Deathstroke and Black Siren on the way, they are soon at Zoom's cell. Zoom looked up a Rip opened the door. Barry walked in, noting the collar that must be negating Zoom's powers.

"Come to gloat?" Zoom asked in a voice that was vaguely familiar.

"No, I came to do this." Barry said as he reached out. Barry grabbed Zoom's mask just below the collar and started to pull it off. Once the mask was off, Barry dropped the mask in shock as he stared at Zoom's face.

"Jay?" Barry gasped.

"Hi Barry." Jay flashed Barry a nasty smile.

Star Labs

Night

"His name is Hunter Zolomen," Harry begins as he, Jesse, and Barry stand in front of the rest of Team Flash, "on our earth; he's a convicted serial killer. When the Particle Accelerator exploded, he was receiving electroshock therapy. That was how he acquired superpowers."

"But we saw Zoom kill Jay and how could he be here and on Earth Two at the same time?" Joe asked stunned and bewildered.

"Jay-Hunter back in time and retrieved another version of himself, a time ruminant he called it. He was his own secret spy: while Zoom terrorized us, Jay acted the part of the friend while foiling our every plan." Barry said bitterly.

"Okay, but why would he take up the mantle of The Flash? It doesn't make any sense." Iris pointed out.

"To do what all monsters do: to give them hope, so he could take it away." Harry explained.

This proven to be too much for Caitlin, who stood up and stormed out of the room. Iris moved to follow her but Barry waved her off before following her himself. Barry found her where he knew she'd be: in the pipeline. Barry walked and knelt down next her, not saying anything.

"Why do all the men in my life let me down?" Caitlin asked him in a choked voice after a moment, "When I was little, my mom walked out on me without a second thought. Ronnie and Cisco are both dead and Both Jay and Dr. Wells turned out to be complete psychopaths. What is so wrong with me that this always happens?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Cait," Barry said almost immediately, "sometimes bad things happen to good people. And…you still got me. No matter what, you will always have me."

Caitlin leans her head on Barry's shoulder, crying her eyes out as Barry wraps an arm around her hopping to offer her comfort.

Star City

Same time

Oliver stood on a rooftop, looking over the city. Hearing someone approach from behind, he knew his guest had arrived. Turning around, Oliver finds himself face to face with Malcolm.

"You wanted to speak?" Malcolm asked rudely.

"I know about Savage Malcolm." Oliver said coolly and Malcolm immediately knew what he was referring to.

"I will not apologize, I saw an opportunity and I took it." Malcolm said unashamed and Oliver scoffed.

"A good man died because of this opportunity." Oliver snarled as he thought of Cisco.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me?' Malcolm asked mockingly.

"Yeah, I am." Oliver snarled and Malcolm laughed mockingly.

"You've had plenty of opportunities to do it, you won't now." Malcolm said confidently.

"I didn't have the conviction then, now I do!" Oliver snarled as he tackled Malcolm.

The two landed on the rooftop and it quickly became a wrestling match. Malcolm tried to fight back but he has only one arm to fight with. He kicks Oliver off him and Oliver lands on his feet a Malcolm jumps to his. The pair rushes each other and it became a physical fight. Malcolm struggled to defend himself with only one arm before Oliver grabbed his wrist and twisted. Malcolm screamed out in pain as a crack was heard. Oliver then twirled him around and placed one arm around Malcolm's neck.

"Oliver, please." Malcolm begged.

"Cisco Ramon…that was the man who died because you revived Savage. And he's the last one who will ever die because of you." Oliver said before he put his other hand on Malcolm's next and applied great pressure.

A loud cracking sound and Malcolm stopped his struggling. Oliver removed is hands and Malcolm's body dropped to the rooftop. Oliver stared at Malcolm's bod for a moment before he walked passed it and through the door to the rooftop.

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter and I guarantee you will not want to miss it. Stay tuned and leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	12. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse or Supergirl.**

 **So, this is the final chapter. I would just like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed for your support.**

The Waveridder, next day

Morning

"So this is goodbye, huh?" Joe asked Harry as Team Flash and the Justice League stood on the Waveridder.

"Mr. Hunter has agreed to send us back to Earth Two on his way back to his own time." Harry agreed.

"Well, have a safe journey." Iris said as she reached out and gave Jesse a hug.

"I leave here a better man than I came. I have you to thank for that." Harry said as he walked over to Barry.

"Keep in touch, will you." Barry joked lightly as they shook hands.

"Ramon…he will never die as long as you keep him alive in your memories." Harry said as he looked from Barry to Caitlin, showing the message was for both of them.

"So, this is goodbye. It's been an honor to meet you." Hank told Oliver as he held out his hand to the other man.

"You as well." Oliver said as he took Hank's hand in a handshake.

"I never imagined there was a whole world of heroes. I gotta say, I'm gonna miss it." Kara admitted.

"You never know, there might be more heroes on your earth than you realize." Ray pointed out, his arm in a cast.

"Mr. Palmer may be right." Hank told Kara who smiled and nodded.

Later, Team Flash and the four remaining members of the Justice League watched as The Waveridder flew into the air and disappeared into a vortex.

"So…I guess there's really only one thing left to do now." Barry said softly.

Central City Cemetery, next day

Afternoon

Drums beat as Barry and Joe helped the other two helped the other pallbearers carry the coffin. As they reached the destination, Joe gave Barry a look and gestured towards the podium. Barry gulped as he took his place, surveying all the attendees. It seemed that most of Central City had shown up, the entire CCPD certainly had. As had their friends from Star City, Barry mused before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"I never thought I'd be here but…here we are," Barry began lamely before carrying on, "Cisco Ramon was one of my best friends. Growing up, I never had a brother but Cisco gave me the first clue on what that would've been like. Cisco knew just what to say to make you laugh when you felt like crying or just to break the mood when things got too serious. But he could be serious to; he was always willing to help someone out, whether he knew them or not. He never complained he was just always happy to help. He was just an overall good person and there aren't a whole lot of people like that in the world anymore. Rest in peace Cisco, you will be missed."

Barry steps back from the podium as Cisco's coffin begins to be lowered into the ground. Cisco's mother begins crying and is promptly comforted by her husband as three officers with shotguns off to the side raise their guns. The officers fired three timed, giving an armed salute to Cisco. Barry stepped d own from the podium, somehow feeling worse than when he had gone up there.

Central City Police Department

Later in the afternoon

The station is buzzing with activity but not the kind you would think. Captain Singh had decided to host a wake for Cisco at the station. There were drinks being served, non-alcoholic of course, and people were talking, recalling their favorite memories of Cisco. Barry was leaning against the wall, lost in thought when someone walked up to him. Looking up, Barry sees it is Oliver.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Barry said surprised.

"Just saying goodbye before I head home with the others." Oliver said and Barry nodded.

"So what's next for Oliver Queen now that you're not running for mayor?" Barry asked and Oliver smiled slightly.

"Ray, he's taking back Palmer tech from Felicity, says he's not sure what he was thinking giving his company to an IT girl with experience," Oliver said and the two laugh, "we're going into business together. He's got the smarts, I've got the vision."

"So Palmer-Queen technologies then?" Barry asked smiling slightly and Oliver's smile turns a little sad.

"We were actually thinking of calling it…Ramon Technologies." Oliver admitted.

Barry opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. Before Barry could fully process this, there was a call for attention. The two turn their attention to the center of the room, where Captain Singh is, holding a plastic cup in his hand. Singh cleared his throat before he begins to speak.

"Well, we have lost one of our own. Cisco Ramon may not have been a cop but he might as well have been. He helped us protect this city from threats, even when we didn't ask for it and at times when we almost turned him away. But he never gave up and if that's not a true hero, I don't know what is. To Cisco Ramon." Singh raised his glass.

Everyone repeats after him as they to raise their glass in memory of Cisco. This all proves to be too much for Barry. The speedster turns and, as fast as he could without using his speed, rushed out the door. Concerned for his friend, Oliver followed him and found Barry outside, facing the city.

"Barry?" Oliver called out as he approached Barry.

"I have to do it Oliver." Barry said in a voice that immediately puts Oliver on edge.

"Do what?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"You may not agree with what I'm about to do but I have to do it." Barry said as if Oliver hadn't spoken.

"Do what Barry?" Oliver demanded.

Barry did not respond, simply sped off. Quickly changing into his Flash suit, Flash picked up speed rapidly. Feeling the effects of entering the time stream, Flash prepared himself as he saw events past. He saw himself and the League battling Vandal Savage, Oliver fighting Malcolm Merlyn in a duel with swords, himself saving Patty from The Turtle. Then he entered the time where he wanted to be and ran off. He entered the warehouse where he and Oliver faced Savage the first time and saw Malcolm kneeling on the ground, a test-tube full of dust in his hand. Flash sped over and punched Malcolm in the jaw.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Malcolm went flying, the tube flying out of his hand. The tube spun into the air as Malcolm landed painfully on his back. The tube landed on the ground and shattered upon impact, causing Malcolm to look over horrified. Horror quickly gave way to rage as Malcolm jumped to his feet, glaring at Barry.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Malcolm snarled.

Barry did not respond, instead he opted for action. Barry sped over and attempted to strike Malcolm across the face but Malcolm pulled out his sword and attempted to take off Barry's head. Barry ducked his head and sped passed him before he began to run around in a large circle. Malcolm looked around the circle, trying to pinpoint Barry's exact location with no luck. Then, outside of Malcolm's point of vision, a bolt of lightning was thrown and it struck Malcolm in the back. Malcolm cried out in pure agony as he was thrown to one side, dropping his sword. Barry stopped running as Malcolm slide to the side, twitching as electricity coursed through him.

"I saved my friend." Barry replied to Malcolm's earlier question.

 **Confused? Allow me to explain. Barry traveled back in time to the end of Arrow 4x08 to prevent Malcolm from reviving Savage. If I write a sequel to this story, which I'm on the fence about to be honest, that story would explore the consequences of Barry stopping Malcolm and their subsequent fight.**

 **So, tell me what you guys think. Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback s greatly appreciated.**


End file.
